Nightmare
by Silver Jackie
Summary: "No puedo dormir." Tony es víctima de una pesadilla más real de lo que hubiera imaginado.


El calor solía hacer que Tony tuviera pesadillas más a menudo. El calor, las camas de extraños y beber antes de acostarse. Pero aquella noche no hacía calor. Era una noche fría, muy fría, y faltaban pocos días para la Navidad. Se había quedado dormido abrazado a Pepper. Su calor era más agradable que cualquier manta, y el ronroneo de sus suaves ronquidos le ayudaban a conciliar el sueño.

Su subconsciente comenzó entonces a crear imágenes en sus sueños. Al principio, sin sentido, sin color, angustiantes. Alguien que no era él caminaba por un pasillo, y a pesar de que no le veía nada más que los pies, habría jurado conocerlo, al igual que habría jurado también conocer el lugar por donde caminaba. ¿Era la cueva de Afganistán?

No. No lo era.

La criatura iba herida. No lo veía, pero lo sabía. Y de un modo u otro, _lo sentía._

Lo perseguían, y entonces sintió el miedo y la angustia de la persona como si fuera suya, y supo que tenía que correr, correr y correr, pero sobre todo, _buscar ayuda._

¿Pero tenía que buscar ayuda para sí mismo o para la persona de su sueño?

Se estaba muriendo. Su cuerpo, _aquel cuerpo_, le fallaba, las garras que trataban de arrastrarlo hacia un abismo de tortura le desgarraban la carne, encharcando de sangre todo suelo por el que pasaba.

Y con un grito el escenario cambió. Estaba en su cama de nuevo, pero la habitación era irreconociblemente distinta, a la vez que sabía dónde se encontraba. Su Torre. Un peso muerto cayó sobre sus piernas, y de no ser porque se trataba de una pesadilla, nada más que imágenes inciertas, habría gritado, pero no lo hizo. La criatura que sobre él había caído era la que antes había conocido. Su rostro estaba desfigurado, de su antebrazo izquierdo sobresalía uno de los dos brazos, Tony no supo cuál de ellos, sus manos destrozadas temblaban, y lo mismo se podía decir de los harapos que apenas le tapaban. ¿Era un hombre la criatura? Pero sus ojos le miraban con una vida que no delatarían es estado del resto de su cuerpo. Y eran tan reales... Abrumadoramente reales. Y muy, muy familiares.

Entonces lo supo. No era un hombre cualquiera. Era el semidios contra el que habían luchado hacía meses.

Loki.

Sus ojos verdes tan acostumbrados a mentir le miraban ahora con una intensa y atemorizante sinceridad, y después de abrir la boca y derramar de su interior una bocanada de sangre y restos de algo que Tony deseó no haber adivinado que se trataba seguramente de trozos de su propio cuerpo, gimoteó una palabra:

"Ayúdame..."

Tony se reincorporó de manera que ya no quedaban más cara a cara, sino que él quedaba por encima, con el rostro y expresión impregnados de terror.

"...a morir."

Tony quiso gritarle, quiso decirle a aquel destrozado Loki que se fuera, porque su estado era inhumano, y su presencia tan real que Tony incluso podía sentir el olor pestilente y nauseabundo de una persona que acababa de escupir pedazos de órganos internos por la boca y el calor de su sangre derramada traspasando las sábanas y humedeciéndole las piernas... y su tacto... Era el tacto de un muerto.

"Ayúdameamorirayúdameamoriray údameamorirayúdameamorir..." No lo decía Loki, lo decía una voz oscura que resonaba en toda la habitación, en su cabeza, como un mantra que se repetía para grabarse a fuego en su cerebro.

Y Tony gritó.

Se despertó sudando frío y temblando de miedo. Temía haberse despertado de noche, pero afortunadamente, era de día. Creía estar solo, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para fijarse, porque una fuerte náusea se le vino al estómago y corrió hacia el baño a vomitar. Escupió bilis y tuvo varias arcadas, pero no vomitó nada, pues después de toda la noche, tenía el estómago completamente vacío. Imaginó que habría caído enfermo. Las pesadillas así de vívidas son comunes cuando tienes fiebre. Se apartó de la taza del váter y se sentó en el suelo, respirando tranquilamente, cerrando los ojos. Tratando de calmarse. Y de olvidar la pesadilla tan espantosamente real que acababa de tener. Por qué diablos habría soñado ahora con Loki...

Cuando volvió a la habitación descubrió dos cosas. Que Pepper ya no estaba y que su lado de la cama estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre. Cubierto allá por donde el Loki de su imaginación había pasado. A Tony se le paró el corazón. "No es real... No es real... no lo es, no lo es, no lo es..." se repetía a sí mismo en alto, pero cuando abría los ojos la sangre seguía ahí.

Se acercó. No quería, pero se acercó. Tampoco se atrevió a tocarla, como si estuviera maldita, pero lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza era que debía deshacerse de ella cuanto antes, así que arrancó las sábanas, las hizo una bola y las metió dentro del armario. Por lo menos, temporalmente.

«Las quemaré. Las llevaré al laboratorio y las quemaré.»

Aquella situación tenía tan poco sentido que decidió cortar por lo sano. Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, y no podía permitir que nadie más viera unas sábanas ensangrentadas sin motivo aparente... a no ser que él fuera el único que veía la sangre.

No. Se negó a creer que se había vuelto loco de la noche a la mañana. Era un disparate. Nada de aquello tenía sentido. Probablemente siguiera soñando...

Volvió al baño a lavarse la cara. O mejor, a meterse en la ducha. 'Click', hizo el pestillo al cerrarse la puerta.

Apoyó las manos en el lavabo y agachó la cabeza. Nada de aquello era real. Tenía que ser—

El rostro de Loki lo miraba desde el espejo. Y una voz sibilante como la de una serpiente dijo desde la cañería:

"Te pedí que me ayudaras.".

FIN

**A/N someone has been reading too much stephen king...**

**no me preguntéis qué pretendía con ésto porque no lo sé. Me gusta el terror.**

**lo habría puesto en el apartado de Iron Man pero wtf no existe**


End file.
